gearclubracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear.Club: Unlimited 2
Gear.Club: Unlimited 2 (sometimes shortened to just Unlimited 2) is a racing video game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Eden Games. Description Gear.Club: Unlimited 2 is the sequel to Gear.Club: Unlimited. It is vastly improved over it's counterpart and it's mobile predecessor. It has almost twice as many cars, new events, and new environments to race on. It also has another version called the Porsche Edition, which is the same game except the Porsche Series DLC is already included. It was developed by Eden Games and published by Microids. It was released on December 4, 2018. It can be purchased for $59.99 USD. It is highly likely that the name "Unlimited 2" comes from the name of Eden Game's first racing game, Test Drive Unlimited 2. Official description from Nintendo website: "With the pedal to the metal, race along more than 1800 miles of races! On the mountainside, through a nature park, in the middle of the desert or along the coast, defend your position over the course of more than 250 races, including championships, missions, and challenges.As you progress through the races, admire the growing collection of cars in your personal garage. Gear.Club Unlimited 2 has more than 50 licensed cars from the world’s most famous manufacturers, such as the Porsche 718 Boxster, 918 Spyder, 911 GT2 RS, Dodge Viper, Lotus 3-Eleven or McLaren 720S. Personalize them and make them unique! You can change their appearance with the paint and bodywork, or change their driving performance with engine tuning. tours the countryside.]] completes a time attack race.]] blows right through it.]] drifts down a twisty road.]] chasing down a Ruf CTR3 during an event.]] hypercar during a solo time trial.]] Gameplay The core gameplay of Unlimited 2 is quite similar to its predecessors. Just like Unlimited, this game is a fully-fledged premium game and there are no microtransactions or a secondary currency (gold). The player starts the game with a free Mini John Cooper Works to start the game. After they complete the test drive, they are shown around the performance shop. Cars in Unlimited 2 are each given at category labeled A to D and a subcategory numbered 1 to 3. A1, A2, A3, B1, and so on. Unlike the previous two games, there are now subcategories D2 and D3 to accommodate the higher number of cars, where previously the D category stopped at D1. The map includes the same regions and land features as its previous games as well as some new ones. It has deserts, mountains, tundra, forests, plains, snow-capped mountains, snowed forests, and coastline. The controls of the game are much better than Unlimited. The use of a console controller allows for overall better handling of each vehicle. Drifting plays a bigger role in this game than the rest of the series. Unlimited introduces a campaign mode. The player must complete championships to become the best driver in the Gear.Club world. Like the other games, each one consists of 4-8 events. Each event will give the player credits and stars to unlock new regions on the map and more cars. Each championship has an associated category or subcategory to go along with it. Only cars that belong to that category can race in the championship. For example, only an A2 class car can compete in an A2 championship, but it can compete in an A class championship. Completing entire championships will award the player credits and unlock the next championship in a series. The player's goal is to save a family from bankruptcy by taking on elite drivers from around the world. Cars are unlocked by finding the corresponding category car dealership. There is one dealer in every region. Each dealer usually has three to five different vehicles. There are now fewer special editions that can be bought, however, more can be added with DLC. Once a player has purchased a car, it can immediately be used. Every race will damage the car a little bit, and eventually, it will need to be repairing at the performance workshop. Delay servicing by limiting collisions with other cars and barriers and by staying on the road. speeds down a stretch of highway.]] compete in a Rival race.]] The performance shop is where cars can be upgraded, repaired, and customized. Upgrading a car will allow the player to stay competitive in championships and multiplayer events. There are several workshops that can upgrade parts. The Service Workshop is used to repair cars, and a maximum of three can be built. Cars can get new cosmetic parts and body kits in the Cosmetic Workshop, and can get new paints in the Paint Workshop. Unlimited 2 also adds a new method of customization were preset stickers can be applied to cars. Multiplayer Unlimited 2 has local multiplayer, online multiplayer, and Leagues. Up to 4 players can race against each other via a splitscreen in local multiplayer. They can also race in real time with other players on online multiplayer, a first for a Gear.Club game. Unlimited 2 also introduces Clubs, social groups that players can manage and join. They can also compete against other clubs. drives through a tunnel at high speed.]] Features * Over 50 different cars and their special editions * Performance shop with customization and tuning * Full vehicle interiors, doors and hoods can be opened * 250 different tracks to compete on * Racing at day, night, sunset, and sunrise * Use Rewinds to go back in races and undo mistakes * New, different environments to race on * About 1800 miles of road * Local and online multiplayer * Club social groups Vehicles See: List of Vehicles Along with the same vehicles from True Racing, Unlimited adds even more with new manufacturers like MINI, Abarth, Porsche, Koenigsegg, and Spania. It also adds to it's existing roster with new vehicles from Alfa Romeo, Lotus, McLaren, and Dodge. Downloadable Content Unlimited 2 has multiple downloadable content (DLC) packs to enhance the game experience Porsche Series Main article: Porsche Series Pack Arguably the most popular add on for Unlimited 2, this pack costs $14.99 USD and adds a lot to the game. Players now have access to three new Porsche vehicles: the Porsche 911 Carerra 4S, the Porsche 718 Cayman GT4, and the legendary Porsche 911 Type 930, the first classic car to appear in Gear.Club. Along with that, the pack includes a new seasonal game mode as well as a handful of new championships and events. Arrows Pack Main article: Arrows Pack This bundle costs $3.99 USD. It adds three new special edition vehicles to the game. The Ford Mustang Police, The Jaguar F-Type R "Elite GTS", and the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione "Ahoy" are now playable. The pack also adds an "arrows" sticker sheet to customize vehicles. Checkers Pack Main article: Checkers Pack The Checkers Pack costs $2.99 USD. It adds the BMW M4 Coupé "Wave", Dodge Challenger "Menthol Green", and the Lotus Exige S "English Racing" to Unlimited 2. It also adds a "checkers' sticker sheet to customize vehicles. Hazards Pack Main article: Hazards Pack This pack is not yet released. It will include the BMW Z4 "Red Camo", the Mercedes-AMG C 63 S "Paint Stroke, The Ford Mustang GT 300, and the Dodge Challenger Sheriff. It will also include a decal pack with hazard logos. The Mustang GT 300 can also be purchased individually for $0.99 USD. Wings Pack Main article: Wings Pack This pack has also not yet been released. It will include the two new special editions of the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione and the BMW M4, as well as the existing Dodge Challenger "Shark Fin". The "Shark Fin" is already available for free download by itself. It will also include a new sticker sheet with "wing" decals. Development & Release Planning of the game started as early as 2016. The first stages of development began around late 2016 while Gear.Club Unlimited was being prepped for release. Following that, Microids began dropping hints to an Unlimited sequel. It officially released on December 14, 2018. Gear.Club Unlimited 2 Porsche Edition and its accompanying DLC was released on November 14, 2019. Reception approaches the coastline during a race.]] Gear.Club Unlimited was given mixed or average reviews on Metacritic. Jeuxvideo stated: "With 51 vehicles and some more diversified environments, Gear.Club Unlimited 2 is an arcade game with some great content, playable alone or in multiplayer. It’s a great way to drive freely due to interconnected tracks, even if the hardware sometimes feels a bit light for the game engine". One the other side, New Game Network described it as "a quick sequel that only marginally improves on its underwhelming predecessor. Any forward strides are largely undone by unresolved issues from last year and some new performance problems." Category:Gear.Club Games Category:Gear.Club Unlimited 2 __NOEDITSECTION__